


Guiding Light

by cazmalfoy



Series: Guardian Angel [3]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting by, simply watching just wasn't enough anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guiding Light

Danny Messer sighed in frustration as he entered his apartment, kicking the door closed behind him. The other occupant of the room looked up curiously when he heard Danny stomping around the apartment, slamming cupboards and drawers closed.  
  
"Bad day?" Tim Speedle asked in amusement.

Danny glared at him and Tim saw that there were tears in the other man's expressive blue eyes. "Dan," Tim whispered in concern, getting up and crossing the room quickly. "Are you okay?" he murmured, wrapping his arms around Danny and pulling him closer.

Danny shook his head, the tears falling as he leant further into Tim's embrace. "Aiden," Danny whispered, almost inaudibly.

Tim frowned. "Aiden?" he repeated in concern. "What's wrong with her?" he asked.

Danny sobbed into Tim's shoulder some more before lifting his head. "She's...." he shook his head. "She's dead. The bastard killed her, Tim."

Tim felt like someone had hit him with some kind of heavy object. "What?" he whispered, sitting down heavily on the couch, dragging Danny down next to him. "How?" he asked, tightening his arms around Danny.

Danny sniffled. "He beat her to death. Tim, I should have been there. If I hadn't have been so wrapped up with myself. I would have been able to stop this."

"Danny, just stop right there," Tim instructed harshly.

"But it's my fault," Danny insisted. "Just like Louie getting put in hospital was my fault."

"Danny, I mean it," Tim said. "We've already had this conversation, there is no way to tell if something is going to happen to someone. The best you can hope to do is your job."

"But I knew that Aiden was after Pratt and I did nothing to help her," Danny argued.

"There is no way that you could have helped her without exposing yourself as more than her friend," Tim whispered, pressing his lips against the top of Danny's head. "Danny, you have to believe me, there is nothing you could have done."

"I just hate feeling so useless," Danny grumbled, burying himself further into Tim's arms. "What's the point of being around for so long when we can't stop the people we love from being hurt?'

"The point is that we're not supposed to prevent bad things happening," Tim reminded him softly. "We're just supposed to guide people to their destiny's. We've been over this a thousand times," Tim sighed.

"It doesn't make it any easier," Danny whispered, sitting up. "I'm going to bed," he said, kissing Tim softly, before getting up and heading into the bedroom they shared.

Tim sighed sadly, staring after his lover. He hated that Danny was hurting but he also knew that there was nothing he could do to help him. After two thousand years, Tim knew that Danny preferred to be alone to think things through, rather than be coddled.

Tim tidied the sitting room a little before heading into the bedroom.

Danny was already in the bed but the lack of even breathing told Tim that Danny was not asleep.

Neither of them spoke as Tim stripped down to his underwear, never turning the light on, before climbing into the bed next to Danny.

Danny instantly shifted across the bed and curled into Tim's side. Again, no words were exchanged as Tim wrapped his arm around Danny, pulling him closer as he felt the other man's tears on his chest.

~

It hurt like hell. Being immortal didn't mean that being shot in the chest didn't hurt. As he lay there, bleeding out, Horatio Caine was leaning over him, begging him to hold on. But the blood loss was too great for him to remain conscious. He knew that the wound was fatal, meaning there was no way he could pass the injury off as a flesh wound.

Horatio's face disappeared, giving way to welcomed unconciousness.

~

Tim woke up in a cold sweat. It had been a long time since he had been shot in the line of duty. He had been in Miami, guiding Horatio to his destiny of being Miami-Dade's finest Crime Scene Investigator.

Danny had heard about Tim getting shot somehow, Tim still wasn't sure how, and he immediately headed for Miami. Thankfully there was no need for an autopsy. Alexx had removed the bullet and stitched up the wound. Danny had picked the lock on the coffin the night before the funeral and pulled Tim out, replacing his body with a couple of breeze blocks to make up Tim's weight.

Tim was alone in the bed and, judging by the cold sheet, it had been a while since Danny had left. There was no noise in the apartment and Tim figured that Danny had gone out for a jog or something to clear his mind; a theory which was strengthened when he noticed that Danny's sneakers were missing.

When Tim stepped out of the shower Danny still wasn't back. Tim got dressed and headed into the kitchen where there was a note on the refrigerator, confirming what Tim had already suspected; Danny  _had_ gone for a jog.

Tim grabbed his keys, knowing where Danny had gone.

~

Tim pulled his red Harley, he had had to leave his old bike in Miami, into the driveway of the cemetery. He had no idea where Aiden was buried but after walking amongst the gravestones for a short while, he found Danny sitting on the ground next to the stone that read  _'Aiden Burn'_.

Tim didn't speak when he heard that Danny was speaking. Instead he sat on the floor opposite Aiden's grave, leaning against the wall. Danny didn't even acknowledge Tim's presence as he continued talking to Aiden.

"There's a lot of things I should have told you, Aid," Danny said, tears falling freely as he spoke. "I'm what you call a Guide; it's actually called something much cooler than that but you won't know what I mean - it loses something in translation. My kind... well, we've been around for over two thousand years. We're immortal, the only way to kill us is by fire." Danny paused, shaking his head as he collected his thoughts.

"A lot of us were killed during the first century. Our island was over taken and any hostages were set on fire and killed. Me and Tim - he's my lover - escaped with a few of our friends. There were others that got out as well but the majority of our kind were killed.

"We get kind of.... assignments. People that we're supposed to guide to their destiny's, we can sense their auras. It's hard to explain. You were one of mine. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, Aiden," he shook his head. "You were supposed to get the bastard captured but it was never supposed to be like this.

"Normally we only get one person at a time to guide, but this time I've had three people. I'm not a Messer - obviously. I lied to Louie and the rest of his family, telling them that I was a long lost cousin. It didn't take much to convince people that I really was part of the family."

Danny broke off and turned to face Tim. Tim smiled apologetically. "How long have you known I was here?" he asked, getting up and moving to sit next to Danny.

"Ever since you arrived," Danny replied, leaning against Tim's side. "I'm going to leave New York," Danny told him. "I can't take it anymore."

Tim sighed sadly, pressing his lips against the top of Danny's head. "You can't," he whispered. "You've still got one more person who needs your help."

"I couldn't help Louie and I couldn't help Aiden. How can I possibly help Mac?" Danny asked bitterly.

"Because you've been helping him for the past five years," Tim said. "If you hadn't been there as a friend, Mac wouldn't have survived Claire's death. He need you to open his eyes to what's in front of him. Don's already accepted his feelings but Mac need all the help he can get." Danny remained silent and Tim continued. "And you know I can't leave Martin without someone there."

"It's just not enough anymore, Tim," Danny whispered. "Not being able to save everyone gets to me. It always has done. It just seems to hurt more now for some reason."

"It's because you got close to Louie and Aiden," Tim said gently.

"Like you didn't with Horatio," Danny snapped. When Tim froze, Danny closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just don't know how we're supposed to do this without getting emotionally connected."

"We can't," Tim replied. "We just grieve and move on to help the next person. Come on," Tim whispered, tugging on Danny's hand and pulling him to his feet. "Let me take you home. You can get some rest - because I know you didn't get any last night - and I'll get tickets for the game this weekend."

"Really?" Danny asked, his eyes lighting up happily. Tim nodded his head, smiling when Danny launched himself into the slightly older Guide's arms. "Thank you," Danny whispered. "Not just for the baseball tickets, but for everything."

"You're welcome," Tim replied, kissing Danny softly, showing the other man how much he loved him.


End file.
